flashback_marauders_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Remus Lupin
The whole story revolves around Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin loses the girl he loved and has a flashback of all the wonderful times before the war struck out and killed all the people close to him. He attends hogwarts with his friends James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. He has a complicated relationship with Dorcas Meadowes and Mary Macdonald. He is portrayed as a smart guy with charm who breaks rules quite often, despite being a prefect. He's a werewolf as he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback when he was six. First Year ~ Little or close to nothing, is known about Remus's first year except for the fact he got sorted into gryffindor and befriended James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Second Year ~ In this year, James and Sirius found out about his condition and decided to help him by becoming Illegal Animaguses so as to keep him company on full moons when he transformed into a werewolf. Third Year ~ At the start of the third year, Remus developed feelings for Lily Evans, a close friend. He finally managed to build up courage to ask her out and she said yes. They dated for a while but the relationship came to an end soon within fourth year. Fourth Year ~ Lily and Remus break up but remain close friends. Fifth Year ~ Remus falls in love with Dorcas and they have an on and off relationship. As seen in a flashback, Remus being mysterious and hiding his werewolf condition from Dorcas proves to be the breaking point of their relationship. A depressed Remus after a few days, returns home for the summer vacations. After feeling his parents about his night, he goes to sleep having a nightmare about Fenrir Greyback. The next morning, he finds out Fenrir Greyback killed his mom, Hope Lupin. In a state of panic, frenzy and sorrow he finds himself in the astronomy tower of Hogwarts, and attempts suicide. He is saved by Mary Macdonald, one of his friends who calms him and down and makes him understand there is still a lot to live for. Sixth Year ~ Remus slowly moves on from Dorcas. He realizes he is in love with Mary, not Dorcas. He does well in academics being the source James, Sirius and Mary rely on for studies. He has nightmares concerning Fenrir Greyback. With the brink of war, he realises that he will be hunted down and forced to join his kind in the upcoming war. Relationships : Lily Evans ~ Remus develops an infatuation for Lily in his third year and at the end of the year, asks her out and succeeds. But the relationship soon, within couple months of their fourth year, falls apart due to unknown reasons. They continue to be good friends, thereafter. Lily roots for Dorcas and Remus to be together in their sixth year. When Remus says that he and Dorcas are just friends, Lily has her doubts. To this, Remus refers to their relationship and says that they are still friends after their break-up. Dorcas Meadowes ~ See full article under Dorcas And Remus. Mary McKinnon ~ See full article under Mary And Remus. Friendships: Sirius Black ~ Remus and Sirius are best friends as seen in various cases. He isn't thrilled about Sirius's player behaviour but seems casual about it. When Remus is single, Sirius acts as his wingman. They have each others backs and are laid back and chill type, when hanging out. James Potter ~ James and Remus are good friends. Remus helps James in his chase for Lily though he is annoyed that James is hung up on Lily too much for his own good. Marlene McKinnon ~ Remus and Marlene are mere acquaintances but comfortable and friendly around each other. Marlene finds Remus to be the most sensible among the Marauders. One instance of their friendship is seen when they sneak out from the Halloween party and share each other's feelings, ending up drunk at the end of the night. Peter Pettigrew ~ Though not the best of friends, their friendship is strong. Remus gets worried when Peter is claimed to be under the imperius or when he lands in trouble while gambling. Category:Main Characters Category:Marauders Category:Main 7 Category:Remus Category:Moony